


If The Good Lord’s Willing

by vertibird



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertibird/pseuds/vertibird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in a relationship with Six for several years, Joshua realizes he wants to show his commitment to their relationship to Six and God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Good Lord’s Willing

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on the kink meme, but I cleaned it up a little. The prompt asked for something post-New Vegas story where Joshua and an m!Courier are in an established relationship. It also asked for Joshua thinking and contemplating about asking his boyfriend about marriage, seeking Daniel for advice. Lastly it asked for them to get married in a ceremony that pulls together different tribal cultures and the Mormon faith.

It's been about a month and a half since Joshua has seen Six, but he's not worried. He knows it's hard for any courier to stay in one place, so it's quite amazing Six has been able to make an attempt at settling down with him and the others in the Grand Staircase. Joshua wouldn't call it exactly Old War domesticity, but Six has a home here, they both know that.

A few times a year Six goes to check up on things in the Big Empty, the Strip, and a few friends. While Six doesn't consider himself the overlord of the Strip, he feels some responsibility to make sure things run relatively smoothly there. Joshua understands, and it's something he actually likes about Six. After all, most men would give into the temptation of power, of domineering and controlling people and land. Yet there's Six, who gave it up, and let the people of New Vegas govern themselves. He's known many people in his life who rather conquer than cooperate. Joshua saw and took part in how the Legion forcibly swallowed up and integrated tribes and peoples, wiping their history and culture away all in the disguise of conquer or be conquered.

It's the noise, the sound of cheering and running, that tells him Six has returned. Yet Joshua doesn't rush out of the cave, finishing a repair on one last pistol. There's no need to hurry, and he knows the Dead Horses will give Six a proper greeting. There are many who cannot contain their excitement as well as he can, and fighting for attention isn't his thing. Though, it wouldn't be much fighting, as Six would clearly forget everyone else once he laid eyes on Joshua. So he lets the others greet Six first knowing they'll have time to themselves eventually.

Once that last repair is done, he sets the pistol with the others and leaves the cave. He stops walking when he's at the entrance of the cave, able to see Six with a good number of Dead Horses. Joshua watches as Six picks up a small child, swinging them, hearing laughter and cheering. The scene is heartwarming, seeing how much the Dead Horses have accepted Six as one of their own. It probably doesn't help they all know Joshua has a great fondness for the man and it's well returned by Six.

It takes a minute or so for Six to finally notice Joshua has been watching him from the entrance of the cave. The atmosphere changes immediately, and the Dead Horses can pick that up, scattering, a few laughing and covering their mouths like they know a secret.

Six approaches him, smiling, looking carefree yet focused on him. “Joshua,” he says, his voice showing great affection.

Joshua nods, returning the greeting. “Welcome back. Was your trip fruitful?”

Six doesn't pat him on the back or hug him like he did with the Dead Horses, but the distance between them still is intimate. Their body language says enough, and being close to him again seems to appease Six for now.

“It was. I can tell you about it if you have some time.” The suggestion is just a formality, they both know they'd make time for each other, especially after not seeing each other for a while.

“I do. You can tell me as we finish up a few more pistols before the traders come.”

“Putting me to work already, huh? That's just like you.” While Joshua isn't joking about the work, Six seems to be taking it well, a bit of humor added to keep the conversation from turning stale.

“Well, they are coming soon.” It’s hard to say how soon, but these caravan and traders usually are on time within a day or two.

“Then it's good I've come back just in time, then.” Six says, following him as they enter the cave. They stand side by side, Six grabbing onto Joshua’s shirt's left cuff.

Joshua knows Six is holding back, wanting to hold his hand. It's not like Joshua wouldn't like that, he would, and so Joshua entwines their fingers together so they're holding hands as they walk together.

“It's fine.” It doesn't hurt that much, a dull ache of sorts, but the emotional and physical connection outweighs the pain (guns are cold flesh is not).

“I missed you.” A confession from Six to him. “It's good to be back, to be here with you again. It's getting hard to leave here each time.”

“Yet your duty motivates you, so remember to keep that just as strong. We will be here when you return, waiting and praying for your safe return each time if God wills it.” He knows Six isn't as religious and devoted as him, but the other has made attempts at practicing and trying to understand the ways of the Lord. He can't fault the man, as usually it takes a lifetime living on this Earth to accept the way of the Lord without questioning or doubting.

“I guess that means I'll pray extra hard to stay on God's good side.” It's just like Six to say something like that, and it does amuse him, even if he has to correct him.

“It doesn't work like that, but I do encourage you to keep praying if it's something you do sincerely.”

“I guess praying that Muggy and Toaster don't make a mess of the Sink while I'm gone doesn't count, does it?” Joshua isn't sure who Muggy and Toaster are, but he knows it's all friendly conversation, a way of Six asking about his faith without being too serious. Joshua is fine with that, understanding how intimidating it can be to seek advice about faith and God.

“I wouldn't say it's the best use of prayer, but that's for you to decide; I can't dictate your faith or say what's for the best.” Joshua knows he's being vague and it's frustrating, but Six must deal with his own journey of faith if he chooses to pursue it.

“Well, I know praying for you is always a safe bet, so I'll do that.” Six squeezes his hand, just enough so he can feel the difference.

“Then I'll pray for you, too.” Joshua does, every day, never missing Six in every single prayer of his.

“You better.” Not the humblest of responses, but it's a response that almost makes Joshua smile.

Six tells him of what happened in his travels, of how the Strip is fairing and how he ran into a few of his old friends. He tells him about how he invited Ulysses to come visit, possibly even stay here, if the man ever felt like leaving the Divide. He tells Joshua about how the Big Empty is still filled with its cast of characters, and he brought some new technology back to help the Strip and possibly the Dead Horses. He even gives an update on how Follows-Chalk is doing, passing a long a message he has for Joshua.

By the time Six is done telling his stories, they're about finished with the pistols and repairs. It's dinner time, the Dead Horses waiting on them to join them for dinner. They all sit around the large campfire, Six retelling his adventures, some old and new, to the tribesmen. They're all so captivated by Six, but it's hard to tell if it's simply by his charisma or the stories themselves. Joshua looks at him time to time, eating his meal quietly, not making too many comments or asking questions. He leaves the questions and the outbursts to the younger members of the tribe.

They're some dancing and singing after dinner, and of course clean up. The women of the tribe insist he enjoy himself and relax like the other men, but Joshua still helps them clean up. He does these humbling things to remind himself how every member of the tribe has their place, a duty to help the tribe. Once things are cleaned up, a few of the women and their children insist on Joshua reading some scripture to them. He does oblige, as it's become a tradition these days for him to do so. The small circle of Dead Horses listening to him read eventually turns into most of the tribe listening to him read within ten minutes or so, all of them quiet and listening to him.

Yet there is one person missing, Six. He notices the man's absence, but doesn't think anything of it. He could be tired or simply unpacking his belongings. The man has barely had any alone time himself, and time alone and in solitude is sometimes needed for clarity, at least for Joshua.

When he finishes reading the day's passage, the young children are asleep in their parents’ arms, some of the older ones deny they're tired even when they're yawning. Families start to retreat back to their living quarters, and Joshua starts to walk back to his cave. Yet he hears footsteps behind him, and so he turns, seeing the moonlight giving just enough light so he can see Six's face (though without light, he could tell it's Six).

“Mind if we take a walk?” Six asks him.

“I don't mind, but I'm surprised you want to do more walking today.” Joshua knows the trip between here and the Mojave isn't an easy one, even for experienced travelers.

“I'm used to it, the walking, it's a courier thing.”

It's quiet as they walk, but the silence is comforting rather than unnerving. Once in a while they look at each other, but the main focus is on their surroundings. Joshua can tell they're heading towards a large plateau, and he's right when they finally reach it. Six plops down on one of the larger rocks, letting out a loud sigh as he stretches his limbs out.

“It's nights like this that make me want to stay put here.” Six pats at a spot next to him, urging Joshua to sit next to him. “The company isn't so bad, too.”

A moonlight stroll in a quiet place like this, Joshua isn't blind to the set up, and he doesn't mind. Alone time with Six is something he planned on, and he isn't surprised Six took the initiative rather than let things gradually fall into place.

Joshua sits next to him, and it doesn't take long for him to feel Six's hand over one of his. “It's good to have you back. Even if you've been with us for a few years, you've become irreplaceable to them.”

“Just to them?” Joshua knows what Six is hinting at, and if he wants to hear it put bluntly, he might as well do it now.

“I could not picture another beside me in the present and in the days to come. I am glad the Lord has brought us together, even if the paths we had to walk to meet each other were trying and difficult.”

“So you're saying God set us up, is that it? Like a matchmaker? Me running into you that one day was like a blind date?” Always with the jokes when it comes to faith, but Six doesn't mock the power of God or write it off, he just has a very different view of Him versus Joshua.

“Perhaps, and Him leading you to me did more than just bring me happiness.” Six has done a lot for not only the Dead Horses, but the Sorrows as well. He's been respectful of their ways, which is rarer to those who have traveled far or grew up outside of a tribe.

“Yeah, well, maybe I'm a bit selfish, too. I got you, a big extended family, and a home I can settle down in once in for all.” Their faces draw close, Six raising a hand so his fingertips brush against the bandages on Joshua's face. “I guess that means I love you, but you knew that already.”

Joshua does know Six loves him, and he loves Six back just as much. Joshua loosens a few of the bandages near his mouth, and the exposed skin stings. Yet he knows words can't properly show how he feels, a rare thing, so he kisses Six softly. The pain becomes an afterthought even if it doesn't lessen, even becoming worse due to feeling the warmth of Six's lips against his. Yet it's worth it, and he hasn't kissed Six in what feels much longer than a few months.

 

Joshua ends the kiss, his mind full of thoughts that were once obscure or off the wall coming forward. He values his relationship with him, and it seems Six wants to stay with him for much longer than they both initially thought. Joshua knows Six is younger than him and still has the energy to take on the Mojave and beyond combined. In this time with the Legion, he knew plenty of couriers. All of them were different, but they all shared the wanderlust to travel rather than staying in one place. Joshua can't leave here; he feels like this is the place the Lord has given him to carry out his message and actions.

“Let's head back.” Joshua abruptly says. “Daniel will be coming over tomorrow with a few Sorrows tribesmen before the traders arrive.”

The walk back is just as quiet as the walk there, but they both walk quicker than the previous leisurely stroll. They go back to the cave, preparing to get ready for bed. Joshua sees Six has unpacked a few things, supplies clearly from the Mojave and some advanced technology he doesn't recognize. He knows soon enough Six will be telling and showing off some new gun or some device that will make life a bit easier.

Six goes to wash up in the river, and this is usually when Joshua replaces his bandages by himself. He knows Six takes more time, waiting for him to finish, before he entering the cave so they can go to bed. Yet this time, he waits for Six to come back, not taking off his bandages.

When Six comes back, he's about to turn around and head back out, but Joshua stops him. “No, it's fine, come here,” Joshua tells him, gesturing Six to come closer to him, to sit beside him.

Joshua remembers the first time Six saw him undoing his bandages, how he was given the look of pity and of sadness. It was an accident, and ever since then, it's something Joshua has done in solitude. Yet he feels Six has changed, how they as a couple have changed.

Joshua starts undoing his bandages, unwrapping them. The pain is something he's gotten used to, but it's not something one can easily ignore. “Would you help me?” He asks, and Six nods, starting to bandage the exposed areas of skin.

Instead of pity and sadness in Six's eyes, he sees something else. There isn't pity or sadness, but instead determination and focus. Neither of them talk, but once in a while Joshua does hiss in pain, but Six just looks at him, using body language to confirm if he's ready to keep going.

“Does it feel all right?” Six asks him when they're almost finished.

He nods. “Yes. It's comfortable and tight enough. Thank you for the assistance.” It does go much more quickly with another person helping him. Usually when he does this, it's a very somber and reflective experience, but this time it's a contemplative moment that has him thinking about the future.

“If I messed up, you can be honest, you know.”

“I know, and I wouldn't belittle you like that. I know it wouldn't help either of us.” Six actually did quite well, but from what he knows, Six is used to dressing wounds and did have a Follower doctor as a companion for a time.

“Thanks,” it almost seems out of the blue for Six to say that, but Joshua waits for him to finish. “For letting me help, for letting me see you like this. I know it isn't easy -- it's a big step.”

“I have my reasons, and I felt it was time.” Joshua doesn't mean to test Six exactly, but seeing how this went, it's more confirmation that this is not just any relationship. The experience felt cleansing, like how Jesus cleaned his disciples’ feet; their feet bruised, cut, and wounded from their long walks only to be healed by Jesus cleaning them physically and spiritually. “Speaking of time, we should rest. We must get up before the sun rises.”

They go to bed together, sharing the same very old and worn mattress. Falling asleep is much easier with Six beside him, not needing to stare up at the cave's ceiling or listen to the echoes of nature to lull him to sleep. Even Six's snoring is soothing, reminding him there's another person next to him, that he walks with another besides just the Lord.

He knows he needs to focus and put his thoughts in order. Speaking to Daniel might help, so it's good timing. He trusts Daniel will give him sound advice, maybe help him see what he cannot.

Before he sleeps, he says a prayer to himself, making sure to include Six.

He wakes up before Six, who is still snoring and drooling just a little. He gets ready, quietly, not wanting to wake him up just yet. He goes outside, seeing if any of the early morning hunters and gatherers have picked up anything this morning. The sun still hasn't fully risen, and the morning air feels cool and nice.

He exchanges a few caps and some bullets for some gecko eggs and meat for breakfast, insisting on payment with a tip. Joshua knows a few extra caps will go a long way when the traders and caravan arrive, and he has enough caps already.

He makes breakfast for him and Six, making Six coffee. He doesn't drink it, but he knows Six always appreciated him making it for early morning breakfast. When he starts cooking the meat and eggs, he hears a loud yawn, the cave making it sound even louder than it originally is.

Six comes over to him, still half-dressed and looking sleepy. “I miss someone making me breakfast.” He sits down near Joshua, perking up when he smells something. “Coffee? You made some for me?” Joshua nods.

“I did. I thought it would be a treat since we have a long day ahead of us.” Joshua pours some of the coffee into a cup then offers it to him. “The eggs and meat should be done within a few minutes, so wait until then.” Coffee on an empty stomach is no good, and Six knows that, but he still frowns.

 

“Fine, fine.” He takes the cup of coffee, blowing on it because it's still very hot.

Once the food is ready, there's little talking between them, mostly eating. Six's appetite is larger than his, and he eats much more quickly too. Patience isn't Six's strongest virtue, but he's getting better, and he's patient enough where it counts the most.

After they finish breakfast, he shares a quick kiss with Six before the man is off helping some of the Dead Horses set up for the traders. He also has something to show them, something to do with growing food. Relocating to their new home after leaving their original place from Zion Valley was difficult, but it was the right choice. With everyone's help and efforts, for now they have stability in their lives.

He decides it's best to wait for Daniel to arrive, finishing up a few more guns in his cave. He hears footsteps at the entrance of the cave, and he expects the voice to be of Six, but it's Daniel. “Six is back just in time to help out with the traders and caravans.”

Daniel has been doing well for himself, and the Sorrows have also benefited from their move. The Grand Staircase is tough land to settle, but everyone has managed to move on with great effort and strength.

“His timing is impeccable.” He replies as Daniel walks further into the cave, finishing up one last gun before his attention is fully given to him.

“It's good the Lord brought him back safely to all of you, to us.” He nods at that. “I didn't get to speak to him, as he was busy, but he seems to be doing well.”

“He is. He's glad to be back here.” Six seems happier and more rejuvenated every time he does return to them, always looking so tired when he leaves.

“Back home.” Daniel corrects him. “With everyone else, but especially you.” Daniel knows about his relationship with Six, having been honest with him. Yet he's kept most of his feelings to himself, but Daniel seems to catch on easily, and Six is the one who confirms anything left unsaid on his part.

“I'm thankful, yes. To God as well.” It's not an easy thing, talking about his feelings and thoughts about Six. He could talk hours about his relationship and feelings about God, but Six, that's another matter.

Daniel exhales louder than before, and he has feeling something is going to come up. “I know you hold these sort of things personally, and I don't mean to force you to open up, but...” His voice trails off, and Joshua can see where this is going, possibly. “I'm glad you two have found happiness with each other. I never expected it, but the Lord works in mysterious ways.”

“That He does.” His mind has been thinking about his relationship with Six so much more this past year, and he's mostly kept it to himself. He worries it would impose on another if he tells too much. God is the only person he can talk to about Six freely, but he needs an outside perspective. “I have a question for you, Daniel, about me and Six.” That catches him clearly off guard, but it's an expected turn of events from Joshua's perspective as well.

“I can try, but romance isn't a specialty of mine.” He senses a nervousness in his voice, which isn't surprising.

“I was thinking more of a spiritual sense, and I trust your judgment in this area as a spiritual brethren of mine.” Joshua hopes that reassurance will help clear Daniel's mind as he really does want advice. “I have prayed and asked God for guidance in our relationship, but I think it is coming to a point where I must decide what happens next. I walk an uncertain path, one I never thought I would find myself following for various reasons.”

“I think we all find ourselves surprised when we find love, especially when it's from someone we never expected. We expect love from God, from family members and longtime friends. Not that Six isn't our friend, he's become invaluable. He's cemented our trust with him by helping us, showing and restoring our faith in people. He found his way to us for a reason.” Joshua knows that, and he's told himself something similar, but hearing Daniel say it makes him feel like he's only seeing what he wants to believe.

“I feel God had a part in us meeting and our relationship, and while he doesn't have the same convictions and faith as us, I see tenants of our faith within him, even if he doesn't know it. I want to show my appreciation that he is in my life, to show my commitment to a path that I hope brings us fulfillment beyond what I have done so far. I know in my heart what he means to me, what we mean to each other, but I think he deserves more than that even if he doesn't say it or think it. I want to be beside him in one way or another for as long as it's possible, in this life and what comes after.” Joshua knows what this sounds like, but he's wondering if Daniel is picking it up.

“Joshua,” clearly taken aback by the strong words, a calm but convicting voice to show he means every word. “It sounds like you want to marry him.”

“I suspected such a thing, but waited until I heard someone else confirm. I am need of great insight, and doubts plagues my thoughts and clouds my judgment.” He doesn't take these decisions or thoughts lightly, not after he became the Burned Man.

“Your feelings were not clouded a moment ago. It sounds like you spoke right from the heart, as sincere can be.” The support from Daniel isn't useless, helping him organize his own thoughts.

“Other worries and doubts are not idle in my mind, too.” Like if Six really would want to marry him, settle down, and be with him forever and then some. New Vegas and the Strip are still not fully settled and at peace. He could find someone around his age, someone with a much different background. Yet thinking such things, he's belittling Six's judgment, isn't he? Six decided to initiate their relationship and move it along much more than Joshua did early on. This is probably the first time Joshua is the one making the next big step in their relationship. Then there is a matter of what he believes marriage is, a religious sacrament that declares to God about commitment and responsibility.

“He feels at home here not just because of the people, of the atmosphere, but because of you, Joshua. Because he loves you, cares for you. Everything is connected back to you.” Hearing those words from Daniel, it makes him look at the big pictures, the threads that connect them in a delicate web. “You know him better than I do, but maybe talking about it isn't such a bad idea.”

“It's not a bad idea, you're right. When the time is right, I'll discuss it with him.” Yet there's hesitance... is it fear? He actually doesn't know what Six thinks about marriage, but he knows that Six values loyalty, especially now New Vegas asserted its independence from the NCR and pushed the Legion back.

“I hope you'll find the right time and things work in your favor.” The light in the cave indicates the sun is fully up, which means the caravan and traders will be here soon. “Come on, I think they'll be here soon.” Daniel puts his hands in his pockets, exiting the cave.

The entire day is hectic, the traders and caravans exchanging, intaking, and selling goods of all sorts. There's even a courier that's come along with them, making her way out west to NCR lands. Joshua watches her from a distance as she talks to Six, probably discussing courier things. Sometimes he wonders if Six misses that life of being a courier. Now he simply travels out of responsibility. Yet Joshua knows if it weren't for him, for them, Six would be living in that Pre-War science facility they've talked about a few times.

Even during breaks, Joshua doesn't see much of him. He's mostly beside Daniel or a few of the Sorrows or Dead Horses. His thoughts keep returning to his feelings for the man, wondering if marriage is what he really wants. If God and Six know how much he cares for him, he used to think that was enough. Yet enough, what does that mean? Should he just keep his feet where they are simply because he is happy enough? Going forward means growth in more ways than one.

By night, half the traders and caravans have left. A few stay behind, sharing their stories and mingling with people from the two tribes. Today's exchange was not only beneficial financially but strengthened ties between the community and these traders. Joshua also gets news of what is happening to the east and west of them. The NCR has been raising taxes and its leaders have been struggling to regain stability. The Legion is the hydra he feared it would become, new tyrants, replacing the ones Six killed. Joshua doesn't blame him for that, and he sleeps sounder now that the man he once called his friend is now dead. He knows it is bad to be glad of someone's death, against the religious teachings he's committed himself to, but he is but a mortal man. Maybe in time he will become stronger and let that resentment go. Yet he is reminded all too often of what happened when his flesh stings and bandages press against his skin. He tried to leave vengeance behind him, Six has helped, but it lingers like a poison in his system. He knows Six has gone through something similar with the man who shot him. They have bonded and discussed this at length even before they were lovers.

He finds Six after dinner and some late night mingling where they were yesterday. Six's sitting on that rock, under the stars, looking like he's letting himself be lost in the moment. Joshua almost thinks it's a shame to interrupt him, but Six calls out to him.

“I was wondering when you'd show up.” He pats a spot next to him, Joshua going to sit next to him. “Turnout was good, right? More than the last time.”

“They'll be back in six months or so, maybe four if demand from the Hub keeps going up.”

“And it will.” Six affirms, his hand moving over his, and he scoots closer to Joshua.

It's quiet after that, the two of them enjoy some down time to relax and be alone with each other. While it may be quiet, Joshua is thinking what he discussed with Daniel earlier. He knows he said 'when it's the right time' but that was his hesitance overriding what he should have said.

“I think it’s time we had a serious discussion.” It’s not the best way to ease into the conversation, but it’s forward and truthful. “If I wait, I might delay it for far too long, so please be patient with me.”

He expects a joke from Six, but maybe he can tell by his tone of voice and his body language this really is serious and that isn’t appropriate. Six looks like he’s searching for what to say, how to respond before he responds.

“All right.” It a simple answer that gives him permission.

“After dealing with the White Legs, I knew for certain you came for a purpose that was more than chance. I considered myself acting as the Right Hand of God, to serve vengeance for what happened to New Canaan, to undo the sins I did and what Caesar had done. You told me you killed Caesar, and instead of being jealous, angry my vengeance could not be extracted, part of myself felt at peace.” He was angry back then, but rarely showed it. He was trying to be a better man, knowing his anger and ruthlessness aided to his second baptism.

“Then when you convinced me that leaving instead of fighting was for the better, it was then I realized you were the Right Hand of God, not me. You brought justice and showed mercy, something I was struggling with. When I wanted to kill Salt Upon Wounds, you told me about how you let a man who took your memories, your previous life, away from you but you let him live.”

“Right Hand of God, huh?” Joshua nods at his question. “Titles like that come with responsibility, and I got my hands full with the Big Empty and New Vegas.”

“You've proven yourself through your actions.” Six's actions always show how he truly feels, his sense of humor and sarcasm show a fraction of what he's truly capable of.

“I was pretty revenge and vengeance driven for a while. Then I went to the Sierra Madre, and that woke me up. Everyone there had some sort of grudge, a fucked up of view of vengeance and getting even that drove them to that shithole or kept them there.” He’s never heard Six talk much about the Sierra Madre, but a few times he’s heard the name muttered as Six slept. He knows it’s not a comfortable topic, just like he’s not pressed for his time with the Legion.

“I kept telling myself I had to live so I could kill Benny. Yet after all of that, I realized not letting that shit go, it’ll kill me more than Benny ever did. Killing Benny wasn’t about actually killing him the more time passed. Benny represented my anger at everything that happened.” While not as eloquent as Joshua, he can understand the meaning behind his words. Not many could realize such a thing, be that wise and self-aware. “But sometimes I think it would have felt good killing him. I personally like to think he drowned on his way back to Cotton Cove or maybe he died by a pack of deathclaws -- either of those works.” That last bit of humor eases the mounting tension that’s building.

“Hearing you say those things, even the last part, my respect for you has grown.” Those doubts Joshua was just moments ago juggling with seem to be in balance, in a better perspective now.

“We'll see how long that lasts. I'll do something to counter it, just wait.” Six's laugh has become a comfort to him, a soothing sound that clears his mind.

“How long indeed is the question.” He needs to get back on point, but this is becoming harder than he initially thought. Being straight to the point, honest, that is how he wants to do this, how he should do this.

“I say about a week? Maybe two days if I'm especially unlucky.” Six has no idea Joshua is alluding to something else so far, which might make this a bit harder.

“And I have gone off point, but that is my fault.” He raises his other hand to stop Six from talking. “A moment, please. Avoiding this topic is an easy thing, but this is important. I have been thinking about it for a while now, but lately it has been a focus point I cannot shove into the back of my mind to ponder on later.” Six nods, looking like he's back on track to thinking of this as a serious discussion. “What do you see in your future?”

“Future, huh?” The question comes off like another test, like with the bandages. “Uh, well, I'd like for New Vegas to be stable...ish. Less raiders and Fiends there, too, safer caravan and trade routes. I need Veronica and Raul to help me build a better teleporter so I can get to places quicker.” Maybe Joshua should have been more specific, or maybe it's Six who is struggling to piece together his thoughts and feelings as well, dodging the question.

“I meant for you, not just your responsibilities.” Six looking away, turning his head, shows that he probably does know he's dodging the question.

“Always asking the hard questions where I gotta dig stuff out of my brain and think it over.” Six sighs. “Something like this, I guess? Me and you in the some place, wherever, spending time together. I'm still not good at thinking about the future when it comes to me.”

“So you see us still together in the future?” He feels the hand over his jolt.

“You don't?” While his voice sounds fine, Joshua regrets making Six panic like that.

“The exact opposite, actually.” The hand on top of his relaxes again. “I would like to take action to secure a future together with you. You've done all the other steps leading up to this, so let me make this one.” Daniel's words from earlier echo in his mind, flashes of his childhood and his whole history with the Legion follow. None of that stops him, though, he needs to do this. “I want to show my commitment to you through not only words, but through my faith in the Lord. Something that will connect us past this stage in our lives and beyond.” While he doesn't outright say the word marriage, marriage is only the label of the concept. It's the act, the description itself that has the meaning.

For a change, Six looks like he doesn't have a single word to say, even a curse word.

“Like some... ceremony?” He sounds apprehensive, but Joshua can't hold it against him – it's not something just anyone can process and understand the ramifications so quickly.

“Yes, the act of holy matrimony, a sacrament, marriage.” As soon as he says that, he watches Six's body language, his face, his shoulders, his eyes, and mouth.

“Marriage,” he repeats. “I'm guessing there are strict rules? Anything I can't do after the whole shebang? Things I have to do? Do have to pray to God a bunch?” Him making a joke means he is thinking it over, that the idea isn't something that's an automatic negative.

“I was thinking of doing something integrated with the traditions of the Canaanites, the Dead Horses, and the Sorrows.” It would be something the tribes could understand and participate in together, and it wouldn't be as intimidating as a traditional Mormon wedding.

“No New Vegas flare or touches?” Joshua isn't sure if Six is being serious or not.

“If you-” Six's laughter interrupts him.

“I was kidding, Joshua.” He holds Joshua's hand with a firmer grip. “Really, marriage, huh.”

“I thought about where I am mentally and spiritually and found it to be the right time. While I still have struggles about my past, I have realized your presence in my life is beneficial and will keep me on a path I need to be on.” Maybe he is being too wordy, but putting his thoughts and feelings such as these into words is incredibly hard.

“So it's just that?” Is Six teasing him?

“There's more, but you know the rest.” Though he could go into detail if he needed to.

“I probably do, but I'd like to hear how you like having me around, how you miss me when I'm gone, how I make your heart go-” He pulls a few bandages back and kisses him.

“You're making this more difficult, but I'll rise to the challenge.” He's a little breathless, his lips still feeling warm, the skin around his mouth stinging.

“You know how I am, so it's your fault if you regret this.” Taunting words as Six wants to kiss him again.

“I won't.” They won't both, he hopes.

It's a few months later they have a ceremony that brings together both tribes and even a few of Six's friends. The eyebot, Eddie, two cyberdogs, a nightkin, a ghoul, and a former caravaneer show up. The colorful group of newcomers is the talk of both tribes and are welcomed into the communities after Six says they are a part of his family from New Vegas.

There's plenty of food since all the hunters have been hard at work preparing for the ceremony. The gifts are piling up already, taking a good amount of room in Joshua's cave. He doesn't turn down a single offering, showing his gratitude each time.

Six had to do a few rituals before he was allowed to enter into a union with Joshua according to Dead Horses traditions and culture. He did them all, quite well, and proved his loyalty and worth to not only Joshua, but to the Dead Horses once again.

The ceremony starts in the morning with dancing, singing, gift exchanges, and Six trying to find Joshua even though he's not supposed to see him until the actual marriage ceremony begins. The surprise of Follows-Chalk is a welcomed one, Six greeting him like a long lost little brother who's returned home.

Everyone is gathered around when Daniel starts officiating the wedding, reading the religious Mormon texts. When Joshua and Six see each other for the first time that day, Six smiles and gives him a thumbs up. Not the most romantic of gestures, but something he would do.

In the traditional manner, a kiss seals the deal and they are proclaimed married, their union sanctioned by God. A big meal follows with more gifts, more social mingling, and everyone paying their respects. Joshua can tell Six is glad his friends, his family, is here, especially the eyebot.

As per tradition, once it is night, they're forced to stay in Joshua's cave. There Six undoes his bandages, the pain incredible, but his heart at peace.

“So, married.” Six is slow with the unwrapping of bandages, but not as cautious as he used to be.

“Indeed. I think it was a good experience to bring everyone together like that.” Most of the bandages are off, the air stinging his skin. Yet he doesn't show how much it hurts, but Six knows it does, he's told him what it feels like.

“People had fun at least. I think Cass is completely out of moonshine, so that says something.” Joshua didn't have any, but he knows Six had a little. “I'm glad it's just the two of us again, and quiet. I like excitement and all, but that was something else.”

“They're happy for us, for our future.” He runs a hand through Six's hair. “In these times, we must appreciate these moments to help guide us.”

“Yeah, I know.” He smirks at Joshua, looking more revitalized. “There's going to be a lot of appreciating ahead, so keep up.”


End file.
